peelfandomcom-20200213-history
LE691
Broadcast Date *1993-01-09 Cassette Brand / Description *TDK D Length *C-120 Description *PEEL on label Quality *Very good Tracklisting 09 January 1993 *Sister Wynona Carr with Reverend C.L. Franklin & New Bethel Baptist Church Choir: Our Father (Fragmented) (album - Dragnet For Jesus) Speciality SPCD 7016-2 1991 Festive Fifty *'49': Mercury Rev: Carwash Hair *Drop Nineteens: Fight For Your Right To Party (session) *Bourbonese Qualk: Take Control (EP - Kneejerk Reaction) Praxis PRAXIS 2 *JFK: Sexodus (7") Fourth Dimension FDS24 *Grateful Dead: Ripple (album - American Beauty) Warner Bros WS 1893 *Conjunto Nimala De Lalauah: unknown (v/a album - ¡Saba Saba!) Globestar CDORBD 077 *Po!: Things That Might (7" - Treasure EP) Rutland RUTEP 8 *De: Your Way *Ray Tracing: The Internal Exterior (12" - Slodato) Irdial Discs 22 IRD RTC 1 *Dinosaur Jr: Keeblin (session) *Gene Vincent: Woman Love (v/a album - Rockabilly) Capitol Classics *Submarine: Learning to Live With Ghosts (12" - Dinosaurs) Ultimate TOPP 011T *Robson Banda & New Black Eagles: Nyimbo Yakwatu (album - Dzinomwa Muna Save) Kumasha KSALP 110 File cuts out 26 February 1993 *cuts in *Therapy?: 'Accelerator' (EP 'Short Sharp Shock) A&M :(JP: 'In our house in moments of despair, we shout "Kimble!" and this happens.') *Fall: 'Kimble' (Single) Strange Fruit *Noel Ellis: 'Don't You Know (version)' (Single) Powerhouse *Codeine: 'Jr' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'The search for that missing Little Richard cover version continues, and I'm getting towards the end of the aitches. This is one of the records that I came up with this week, and a gem it is too. It was a number one record in Dallas when I lived there. Ah! Brings back wonderful memories.') *Lightnin' Hopkins: 'Mojo Hand' (Single) *Pixies: 'I Bleed' (LP 'Doolittle) 4AD :(JP: 'I was listening to hot new records this morning as I was putting this programme together, and this one produced a bead of sweat on my upper lip and the Pig said that she liked it as well.') *Dambuilders: 'Shrine ' (7") spinArt *Boom Operators: 'The Block ' (12") MFS *Blood Sausage: 'What Law Am I Breaking Now' (EP 'Touching You In Ways That Don't Feel Comfortable') Wiija *''(news at 11.30)'' *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'Hey Churla ' (Dark Beloved Cloud DBC008) 7”: When This You See Remember Me *81 Mulberry: 'Ephedrine ' (Single) Pleather *Camille Howard: 'Miraculous Boogie' (LP ' Legends Of Boogie-Woogie') *Ecstasy Of Saint Theresa: 'Fluidum ' (Peel Session) - tape flip before end of track :(JP: 'And because I know that they're now back in Prague and can't hear this programme, I'll have a stab at the lineup of the band... in case anybody sends them a tape of this, I apologise for getting your names wrong. It's pretty much a tradition of the programme, I have to say that.') *Eggs: 'The Government Administrator' (7" Single) Hemiola :(JP: 'This "Veteran DJ In No Glasses Horror" business is really getting me down. If I sit bolt upright in an unnaturally erect position I can just get far enough away from the page to read that it says the Eggs on Hemiola Records.') *Solid State: 'Quark' (12" EP) Peacefrog *Codeine: 'Tom' (Peel Session) 1991 Festive Fifty: Number 36 *'36': Teenage Fanclub, 'Like A Virgin' (LP 'The King') Creation File cuts out Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *